


Angel With a Pizza Box

by belixbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'll add more tags as i go along, minho's not an actual angel fyi, the pizza au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belixbee/pseuds/belixbee
Summary: Jisung always thought angels were dressed in white and carried little harps around. He didn't expect to find one standing in front of him with a pizza box in hand.





	1. An Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> jisung and felix say bro way too much
> 
>    
> also!! i posted this about a year ago but for a different fandom! i took it down a while ago and just recently decided to change it to stray kids ^^ (mainly because they took over my life asldfkjsld)

Han Jisung. Age, 19. Occupation, currently undecided. The boy was walking down a busy street, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, a knit cap pulled snugly over his ears. Billows of white smoke came from his mouth as he breathed, the cold air causing him to shove his bare hands deeper into the pockets of his coat. Jisung tried his hardest to not slip on the ice and snow littering the pavement, but with the way his day was going, luck was definitely not on his side.

His arms swung wildly as he went down, causing the stream of people on the pavement to flow around him. His body ached as he laid on the ice- and snow-covered pavement. He sighed. As if this day could get any worse. Jisung laid there for a few moments, eyes closed. When he opened them, he could have sworn that an angel was above him. Or, maybe a devil in disguise. He decided to go with the second one.

Lee Felix, one of Jisung’s closest friends, was grinning as he looked down at him. “Bro, I know I’m hot, but you don’t have to go falling for me in the middle of the pavement.” Jisung groaned.

“Help me up.” He said, sticking his hand up to Felix. The taller grabbed his outstretched hand, carefully pulling Jisung up to his feet. Felix waited as he brushed the snow off his jacket before speaking up.

“So, what’re you doing out at this time of day? I thought that your job made you all but nocturnal, seeing as you’re there all day. Or, supposed to be.” Jisung huffed.

“I was fired.” He mumbled. Felix leaned in.

“What?”

“I was fired, okay.” He repeated. Felix’s mouth fell open.

“Dude, no way, you _loved_ that job, how could they fire you?!” he exclaimed. “Why’d they fire you? Weren’t you one of their best employees?” Jisung hesitated a moment before answering.

“I.. might’ve accidentally set my boss’s desk on fire.” He said, staring at the ground dejectedly. Felix was silent for a moment as he took in what Jisung said before he burst out into laughter.

“Y-you set your boss’s desk on fire?!” He managed to say between laughs.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Jisung sighed. Felix slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to solve this problem.”

 

As it turned out, Felix’s ‘solution’ consisted of Mario Kart and pizza at his apartment. He had all but dragged the moping Jisung there, explaining that “There’s no better way to get over losing a job than THIS!” without ever actually telling Jisung what ‘this’ was until they arrived.

Felix ordered the pizza while Jisung sat on the couch, setting up their game. The blond came back to the living room as Jisung was deciding who he wanted his character to be. Felix sprawled out on the couch, laying halfway on top of Jisung. The elder grumbled and pushed the younger off as he finally picked his character (He didn’t know why he took so long--he ALWAYS ended up choosing Princess Peach). Felix chose Waluigi, and, after a brief argument about which courses they’d play, they began their competition.

Halfway into their third race, Felix’s phone started ringing. He glanced down at the screen. “Dude, Changbin’s calling, I _have_ to pause it real quick.” Jisung groaned but let him pause it anyways. Felix threw down his controller and answered the call from his almost-boyfriend (He was working on it). Jisung pulled out his own phone and messed around on it for a few minutes before a knock on Felix’s apartment door caught his attention. The pizza.

He glanced at Felix, who mouthed ‘money’s in the kitchen’ before he got up and, sure enough, found a few bills sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He picked them up and was counting them to make sure there was enough for the two pizzas when he opened the door. When he looked up, however, Jisung froze.

In front of him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, so breathtaking that Jisung was sure he had died at some point between Felix’s couch and the apartment door. The boy’s hair, half hidden under a cap, was dark, long enough to brush past his brows but didn’t cover his eyes. His _eyes_ –-Jisung could hardly describe them. They were sharp, but there was an underlying softness to his gaze as he stared back at Jisung, and they w–- Oh god, Jisung was _staring_.

He spluttered slightly, breaking out of his trance as his face heated up. The pizza boy repeated the total with a neutral face; he had probably said it when Jisung was zoning out. Jisung’s eyes widened. This boy was _definitely_ an angel, and his voice confirmed it. Jisung practically shoved the money towards the other, taking the boxes of pizza and slamming the door shut before he could get the change.

He leaned on the closed door, letting out a sigh of relief. He waited a few minutes before returning to the couch, where Felix was waiting, finally off the phone. “Why’d you shut the door so loudly? Be glad it’s not late, or the old lady down the hall would have both of our heads.” Felix shuddered, the thought of his elderly neighbor sending shivers down his spine. Jisung set the pizzas down on the table in front of the couch, sitting down before finally replying.

“I think I’m in love.”


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fate, bro. You gotta.” Felix said, grinning. “It's a foolproof plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stray kids debuted!!!! i'm so proud of them :'))) i love the entire album, every single song is so good glksdfjlskd

He wouldn’t call it an _obsession_ , but after ordering pizza at least three times a week, Jisung was _really_ starting to dislike the greasy food. His refrigerator was full of cold leftovers that he didn’t even want to think about eating. His habit was slightly out of hand, but he brushed it off as a coping mechanism for losing his job. _Yeah, a coping mechanism_.

Despite Jisung’s efforts, however, the angel disguised as a pizza delivery boy never showed up at his doorstep. Jisung began to lose hope–-that is, until nearly three weeks after the incident at Felix’s apartment.

The weeks prior had been a bust, so Jisung’s feet dragged slightly as he made his way to the door after a sharp knock sounded through his apartment. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the dark-haired boy in front of him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, openly staring at the boy again. The other boy waited to see if Jisung would say something before holding the pizza box out to him without saying anything. (Jisung had started paying in advance to avoid a repeat of last time in case the same guy showed up, but it still didn’t prepare him for the boy’s beauty.)

They stood in an awkward silence until Jisung blurted a simple, “You’re really cute!”, grabbed the pizza, and slammed the door again. After the door was shut, Jisung slid down to the floor, blushing face in his hands. He did it again. He embarrassed himself in front of the cute delivery guy. The boy probably thought Jisung was weird or something. Jisung just _knew_ he had ruined any chance of actually having a conversation with the guy.

What Jisung didn’t know about, however, was the small smile the delivery boy struggled to hide from behind the closed door.

 

Jisung refused to order pizza ever again. That was the only way he could solve this problem. He would just not order it so he would never have to see the angel and embarrass himself for a third time. Felix said he should just get over himself and ask the guy out. Jisung ignored him, and instead turned to what he should _really_ be focused on: getting a job.

He had been jobless for almost a month, and spending all of his spare money on pizza probably hadn’t been the best idea. Jisung needed _actual food_ , from his own kitchen, and not the cheap, unhealthy take-out or whatever Felix gave him when he was over (which was a _lot_ more now that he wasn’t working all day). So, there he was, sitting with Felix in his apartment, looking at job listings.

“Dude, okay, I found one.” His friend pointed at his computer, staring intently at the screen. “It’s for a pet shop. You can take care of animals and stuff.” Jisung scrunched up his face in apprehension.

“I don’t think that’d go too well.” He said. “Remember when you let me take care of your dogs in high school?” Felix zoned out as he thought, his face twisting as he remembered coming back to find his house torn apart like a tornado had blown through. He quickly snapped out of it.

“Right. No pet stores.” Felix said, searching for more job listings. They spent the next hour in silence as they searched, only speaking up to suggest a job, each ultimately being turned down. The silence was broken when Felix spoke up again. “The pizza place nearby is looking for employees.” He said, glancing up at Jisung.

“The one _he_ works at?” Felix nodded. Jisung groaned. “I can’t work there! You know what happened!”

“It’s fate, bro. You gotta.” He said. “Imagine this: you get the job, right? Then you get to see your ‘angel’ or whatever you call him every day and put those lame pick-up lines to use.” Felix grinned. “A foolproof plan.” Jisung glared at his friend instead of replying and turned back to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3
> 
> come talk to me me!
> 
> twitter - @leespearb  
> instagram - @changlix.jpg


	3. Three Minutes Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one is calling! How am I supposed to be the best at answering calls if no one calls !” He exclaimed, waving his arms around. Hyunjin blinked.
> 
> “Dude, it’s been three minutes.”
> 
> “...Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! just a lil note, but tbh i only have one more chapter written after this one... i'm gonna try my best to write more but april is gonna be pretty busy for me :(((( anyways, happy reading!

Jisung stood in front of the building, wondering why he agreed to be here. He had refused to even consider this option. Scratch that, he knew why. Jisung _needed_ a job. Badly. He sighed, pushing open the door of Felix’s favourite pizza place (“Not only will you get to work with that angel of yours, but you can give me discounts!”). He walked up to the tall boy working ~~(playing on his phone)~~ at the counter.

“Um, hi, I’m here to apply for a job?” Jisung said hesitantly. The boy looked up from his phone with a bored expression. He looked Jisung up and down before meeting Jisung’s eyes.

“Yeah, okay, wait here.” The taller said before leaving a confused Jisung alone at the front. The latter fiddled with his fingers until the former returned along with a smaller, yet more intimidating guy, probably only a few years older than the tall boy. The eldest looked Jisung up and down as well.

“You’re hired.” He announced suddenly. Jisung spluttered. That easy? 

“Wow! Thanks, uhh..” He said excitedly before realizing he didn’t know exactly who hired him.

“Chan. I’m the manager. And this is Hyunjin.” The elder said, breaking out into a grin.

“I’m Jisung! Thanks for hiring me, I’ll try my best!” He replied with a grin. “Although.. I have no idea how to make pizza. And I’m not good with directions, so I'm probably not the best choice for a delivery.” He trailed off.

The older guy–-no, Chan–-laughed at that. “No worries. You’ll be working the register with Hyunjin anyways. You can start tomorrow.” Jisung decided that he was going to like Chan.

 

Jisung was a nervous wreck. In less than hour he was supposed to be at his new job, but just the thought of seeing that pizza delivery man was making him regret this. He burst through the (unlocked) door of Felix’s apartment. “Felix, I can’t do this!” He announced loudly as he flopped down on the couch.

“He’s not here.” A voice who was _definitely_ not Felix said.  Jisung looked up. It was Changbin. The shorter, dark-haired boy had just come from the back room, clad in an oversized sweatshirt that Jisung had definitely seen somewhere before, but couldn’t quite figure out where.

“Oh, hey Changbin.” Jisung sat up. “Where’s Felix? And why are you here?” Changbin sat on the other end of the couch, pulling out his phone.

“He’s in class. Like he always is at this time.” He replied bluntly.

“Oh, okay.” Jisung said. “Anyways, I think it’s better that _you_ help me!” The other didn’t say anything, so Jisung took that as an okay to continue. “So I have to go to my new job in… thirty minutes, and I’m sort of freaking out about this one guy that works there and I totally embarrassed myself in front of him and I don’t know what to do.” He finished and took a deep breath.

Changbin was quiet for a moment. “Why don’t you just introduce yourself to him?” He suggested, looking up from his phone to make eye contact with Jisung. Jisung’s face lit up.

“You’re right!” He shot up. “Thanks, Changbin! You’re the best!” He called as he rushed out the door, not minding that the other hadn’t answered his second question.

 

Jisung was late on his first day, but it was worth it. He had gotten great advice from Changbin, and now he was ready to face the pizza delivery angel without regrets. He rushed through the parking lot and into the pizza place.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jisung apologized loudly to the almost-empty restaurant. Hyunjin looked up from his phone, much like he did the previous day.

“Well, it’s not like it matters.” He gestured to the empty tables. “We mostly get calls for delivery. And you’re only two minutes late anyways.” Jisung made his way behind the counter, taking his coat off.

“Okay, boss, what do I do?” He said after he was behind the counter with the company’s standard apron on.

“I’m not your boss.” His new coworker said, looking down at his phone.

“Okay, Hyunjin, what do I do?”

“You can either wait here for a customer to come in or answer the phone, which rings way more often than someone actually coming in.” Jisung (barely) contemplated both options before replying.

“I’ll answer the phone. It can’t be that hard, right? Plus, you seem to be having tons of fun out here.” He grinned. Hyunjin huffed.

“Okay, just greet the customer and offer them today’s special--” he pointed to a green sticky note on the wall beside the phone “then write down their order. Then all you have to do is give the order to Woojin in the back--” a brunette peeked out of the kitchen and waved “and your work is done.” Jisung nodded with wide eyes as he took in the new information. He smiled.

“Okay, I think I got it. I’m gonna be the best at taking orders!” He cheered as he sat beside the phone. Jisung stared intently at the phone, waiting for someone to call.

After a while, he began to grow restless. He fidgeted in his seat. Every so often, he’d sigh dramatically as he looked at the silent phone. Eventually, his sighing caught the attention of his coworker.

“What is it, Jisung?” Hyunjin said, not being able to concentrate on his phone with the noises the other was making. Jisung sighed again.

“No one is calling! How am I supposed to be the best at answering calls if _no one calls_!” He exclaimed, waving his arms around. Hyunjin blinked.

“Dude, it’s been three minutes.”

“...Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm i wonder why changbin was at felix's apartment...
> 
> anyways, come talk to me!!
> 
> twitter - @leespearb
> 
> instagram - @changlix.jpg
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	4. No-Cheese Cheese Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woojin, is this right? Would someone really order a pizza without cheese?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy with school... but my finals wrap up this week and then i have summer break, so hopefully i'll update more!! ^^
> 
> also!! thank you so so much for the kudos and comments! especially since this hit 100 kudos recently! thank you guys!

Once the calls started coming in, they came in fast. Jisung was constantly talking and rushing back and forth between the phone and the kitchen, his usually barely legible handwriting becoming blobs of ink on the papers he handed to Woojin. The cook must’ve had super powers or some ultra-amazing ability to decipher his handwriting, because each pizza turned out just like what he wrote down. Well, most of the time.

The first time something went wrong, another boy wearing the delivery uniform came through the front door, pizza in hand. “Woojin, is this right? Would someone _really_ order a pizza without cheese?” The cook popped his head through the door to the kitchen.

“That’s what the thing said!” He protested, turning to Jisung. “Did you remember writing one that said no cheese?” Jisung thought for a moment, chin in hand.

“No, but I wrote one that said ‘only cheese’.” He offered, looking between Woojin and the newcomer. Realization dawned on Woojin’s face.

“Ahh, that makes way more sense.” He said, grinning. He turned back to the delivery boy. “Well, Seungmin, I guess you can go home. The new pizza won’t be done until after your shift ends, so Minho can get it.” Woojin went back to fix the order and Seungmin let out a whoop, waving goodbye to Hyunjin and Jisung as he walked out. Jisung blinked.

“Who’s Minho?” He asked Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked up.

“Oh, Minho? He’s another one of the delivery guys. We only have three, and they usually rotate throughout the day. Seungmin likes to take the afternoon, while Jeongin and Minho--” the door opened, and Hyunjin and Jisung turned towards it. “Oh, hey Minho. I was just explaining to the new guy how you and the other guys switch off on delivery duty.” Jisung froze.

Standing at the front of the restaurant was the pretty delivery boy. Jisung was stunned for a moment, but remembered what Changbin told him. He broke out in a grin. “Hi! I’m Jisung! I look forward to working with you!” Minho nodded his head, joining the others behind the counter.

“I’m Minho. Nice to meet you, Jisung.”

 

Jisung’s first shift passed more quickly than he expected. Working at Pace Pizza was easy enough. The rhythm of answering the phone, writing the order, and taking it back to the kitchen and repeating was easy to get the hang of, and soon enough, he became a pro. Minho was constantly coming in and leaving the store to deliver pizzas, and whenever he’d pass Jisung to go to the kitchen he’d give a little nod in his direction.

Hyunjin waved as Jisung left, the latter grinning and waving back through the windows. Jisung’s grin never left his face as he walked home, his thoughts trailing. His first day had gone great: he officially met the cute delivery boy and he could see him again. Now all that was left was to get to know him and maybe, _maybe_ get his number. That is, if things went well.

 

The next few weeks were the same. Jisung went to work, answered the phone, and occasionally talked to Minho. He was constantly texting Felix or going to his apartment to tell him _everything_ that happened at work, from the time that Woojin and Seungmin started a flour fight in the kitchen (and somehow Jisung got involved) to the time Minho _almost_ smiled at him.

Jisung was at work yet again. A customer hadn’t called in an hour or so, so Chan had him cleaning the windows. He hummed as he ran the cloth over the glass, watching snowflakes fall in the parking lot until a certain dark haired delivery boy caught his attention. He pressed his face against the window he was cleaning.

“Minho!” Jisung called through the glass, waving as the other approached. Minho was almost at the door before he noticed the younger. He struggled to hide his laughter. Jisung’s face was pressed against the glass and it was by far the funniest thing the elder had seen all day.

Jisung grinned. Minho shook his head, a matching grin adorning his face. He entered the pizza shop, stomping his feet on the mat to get the snow off his shoes.

“Jeez, Jisung, you got smudges all over the glass.” Hyunjin whined from behind the counter. “You better clean that up.” Jisung groaned, sliding down the glass dramatically and creating a larger mark. Thankfully, or at least in Jisung’s case, the chime of the phone ringing sounded from the back. He sprung up.

“Sorry, Hyunjinnie, it looks like you’re gonna have to clean this one!” He said and sprinted to the back to answer the phone. Hyunjin looked ready to kill him as he ran past, but he was safely on the phone with the customer before the taller could get his hands on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh if i were hyunjin i would have smacked jisung rEAL QUICK
> 
> come talk to me!!
> 
> instagram - @changlix.jpg  
> twitter - @leespearb
> 
> (also if someone could tell me how to put links in the notes that'd be nice lol)


End file.
